Byakuren Hijiri/RicePigeon's Version
Overview This version of Byakuren is a three button character, utilizing , , and for attacks. Although she uses the same sprites as Gomashio's Version of Byakuren, many of her moves are inspired from Byakuren's movelist from Hopeless Masquerade. While her damage and combo potential can be quite big, she is limited in that 4 of her specials require charges. Despite this, she has a good number of tools that she needs, ranging from offense and defense. Moves Normals |damage=30 |block= |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , , |prorate=95% : 10% |image=BRP-5x.png |caption= |description=Byakuren goes for a quick jab punch. Fast, mostly used as combo starter.}} |block= |damage=55 |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , + , + , , |prorate=90% : 10% |image=BRP-5y.png |caption= |description=Byakuren fling her closed sutra scroll outward. Slightly slower than , but has more range and its hitstun can allow Byakuren to follow up with on hit. Can also be used as a poke.}} |block= |notes= |cancel= , |damage=70 |prorate=85% : 10% |requirements= |description=Byakuren flings her sutra scroll upwards over her head. Can be used as an effective anti-air. |image=BRP-5z2.png |caption= }} + |requirements= |block= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , , |damage=30 |prorate=90% : 10% |image=BRP-2x.png |caption= |description=Byakuren tosses her sutra scroll in front of her for a quick jab. Similar to her , but hits low.}} + |block= |properties= |cancel= , + , + , , |damage=45 |prorate=85% : 10% |image=BRP-2y.png |caption= |description=Byakuren takes out her Buddhist rosaries, with extend outward before retracting. Hits both sides of Byakuren.}} + |block= |notes= |cancel= , |damage=70 |prorate=75% : 10% |image=BRP-2z.png |caption= |description=Byakuren sweeps her sutra scroll across the floor in a long arc. Trips opponent on hit.}} |requirements= |block= |cancel=AIR , AIR + , AIR , , |damage=35 |prorate=90% : 10% |image=BRP-j5x.png |caption= |description=Byakuren does a quick downward fling with her sutra scroll. Hitbox covers a good vertical portion of Byakuren's body.}} |requirements= |block= |cancel=AIR , , |damage=50 |prorate=85% : 10% |image=BRP-j5y.png |caption= |description=Byakuren flips her foot for an overhead mid-air kick. Useful air-to-ground jump-in.}} |cancel= , |damage=90 |prorate=85% : 10% |requirements= |block= |image=BRP-j5z.png |caption= |description=Byakuren extends her sutra scroll outward. Has longest horizontal reach of all of her normals. Good air-to-air poke.}} Command Attacks + |block= |cancel= , |damage=70 |prorate=85% : 10% |image=BRP-6y.png |caption= }} + |block= |notes=Hits twice. |cancel= , |damage=70*40 |prorate=85% x 2 : 10% |image=BRP-6z.png |caption= }} + |requirements= |notes= |block=1st Hit: 2nd hit: |cancel= , |damage=50*40 |prorate=82.5% x 2 : 10% |image=BRP-j2y1.png |caption= |description=Byakuren leaps up while taking out her single-pronged vajra and thrusts it downward into the ground, creating a shockwave that hits opponents on both sides of her. Only the second hit can be cancelled into specials or supers. |image2=BRP-j2y2.png}} Throws + |notes= |block= |prorate= : 10% |image=Byakuren_Grab.png |caption= }} + + |notes= |block= |prorate= : 10% |image=Byakuren_Grab.png |caption= }} Specials + or + |prerequisites=Number of remaining skill charges must less than 5. |prorate=N/A |damage= |meter=0 |description=Byakuren extends her scroll and begins adding charges to use for her specials, not counting Vidudahba's Sword. or can be held down for a continuous charge, allowing Byakuren to acquire multiple charges before returning to an idle state. Up to five charges can be acquired, after which Byakuren will return to an idle state.}} -> -> |prerequisites=Must have at least 1 charge. |cancel= |prorate=90% * 90% * 80% : 10% |block= |properties=Can cancel into itself up to 2 times. on 3rd hit. |description=Byakuren takes out her single-pronged vajra and slashes at the opponent with it like a sword. Byakuren can cancel this move into itself up to two times, with each cancel costing one additional charge. Byakuren can still cancel this move into itself even if no charges are remaining, but will still consume a charge if there are any available. Button variations have slight startup and recovery time differences. 3rd hit does the same amount of damage regardless of button pressed. |image2=BRP-236-2.png |image3=BRP-236-3.png |caption= 1st hit |caption2=2nd hit |caption3=3rd hit |version= 1st hit|nextrow= 2nd hit|nextrow= 3rd hit|advhit=D|nextrow= 1st hit|nextrow= 2nd hit|nextrow= 3rd hit|advhit=D|nextrow= 1st hit|nextrow= 2nd hit|nextrow= 3rd hit|advhit=D }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |cancel= |prorate=85% : 10% |block= |prerequisites=Must have at least 1 charge. |properties= Nullifies enemy projectiles. |description=Byakuren surrounds herself in an aura, causes any projectiles caught in the aura's field to be erased. Button press determines both vertical and horizontal area of effect. |image=ByaRP-421x.png |caption= Version |image2=ByaRP-421y.png |caption2= Version |image3=ByaRP-421z.png |caption3= Version }} |cancel= |prorate=85% : 10% |block= |prerequisites=Must have at least 1 charge. |properties= 60% Damage reduction from melee attacks. |description=Byakuren infuses her body with a mighty power, then releases the stored energy in the palm of her hand. During this time, Byakuren cannot be interrupted by being hit by enemy attacks, and will take 60% less damage if struck by a melee attack. If Byakuren is struck by an attack during this time, she will immediately go into her active frames. Useful as a melee counter due to the damage reduction and range. |image=ByaRP-623.png |caption= |}} |cancel= |prorate=96.5% x 5 : 10% |block= |prerequisites=Must have at least 1 charge. |properties= on and versions. |description=Byakuren infuses herself with power and rushes at the opponent with blinding speed. The attack is so fast that the hits are delayed so that they hit behind Byakuren. Button press determines the distance Byakuren travels. |image=ByaRP-63214.png |caption= }} |cancel= |damage=80 |prorate=90% : 10% |prerequisites=Must have at least 1 charge. |block= |properties= on Version. |description=Byakuren takes out her single-pronged vajra and throws it at the opponent like a spear. This special is the only one of Byakuren's specials that does not require any charges. Button press determines the angle at which the vajra is thrown. Version lifts Byakuren into the air before throwing the vajra. |image=ByaRP-214x.png |caption= Version |image2=ByaRP-214y.png |caption2= Version |image3=ByaRP-214z.png |caption3= Version }} Supers + |image=BRP-214214.png |prorate=92.5% : 10% |caption= |prerequisites=At least 1000 power. |properties= |description=Byakuren concentrates energy into her body. Sensing an opening in the opponent's attack, she unleashes this energy. Window at which Byakuren can counter an opponent's attack lasts roughly half a second, and can counter any non-throw attack. It should be noted that countering projectiles with this attack will cause less damage than countering melee attacks.}} + |block= |prorate=80% x 2 * 99% x 20 * 80% : 10% |image=BRP-236236.png |caption= |prerequisites=At least 1000 power. |properties= |description=Byakuren tosses her single-pronged vajra at the opponent. Upon successful hit, Byakuren rushes forward to retrieve it, following up with a brutal high-speed flurry of attacks before divekicking the opponent for the final blow.}} or |damage=395 |prorate=100% : 100% |block= |image=BRP-236236ppp.png |caption= |prerequisites=3000 power. "Angiras' Knowledge" must be declared at the start of the match. |properties= |description=Byakuren surrounds herself with energy, shooting herself at high speed toward the opponent for multiple hits. Byakuren then uses her remaining energy to punch the opponent away from her before summoning lotus flowers behind her, unleashing a barrage of lasers which hit the opponent offscreen. Full cinematic does not occur if attack whiffs or is blocked. |advhit=D }} or |prorate=N/A |image=BRP-214214ppp.png |caption= |prerequisites=3000 power. Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" must be declared at the start of the match. Must have at least 1 skill charge. |properties=Grants infinite charges & increased walk speed for 20 seconds. |block=N/A |description=Byakuren recites a chant using her sorcerer's sutra scroll, fully powering up her skill orbs to the maximum. During this time, her orbs will glow red rather than their usual yellow, and will not be consumed when Byakuren uses any specials that would normally consume a charge. Additionally, each of Byakuren's specials that consumes charges will gain a 25% damage increase during this time, and Byakuren's walk speed will be increased by 50%. When the duration of this spellcard is over, Byakuren will be left with 0 charges.}} Character Update History '05/28/2016 - Version 2016.05.28' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049